Choobo
Choobo is the lieutenant and later general of Lothor's army. He wielded a staff and can summon energy spheres to trap his enemies. He is also a source of comic relief (along with Marah and Kapri). Sometimes, he uses monsters based off animals. Character History In the episode "Snip it, Snip It Good", Choobo showed signs of having a crush on Tori Hanson when he addressed that she "sure is pretty". In the four-part episode "Return of Thunder", He was promoted to general when he captured the Thunder Rangers and manipulated them to oppose the Wind Rangers again. However, he failed to destroy the Rangers and they realized they were being manipulated, so Choobo was banished from Lothor's ship. He swore revenge, and stole the Scroll of Empowerment, which gave him great strength and powers. He was defeated by the Thunderstorm Megazord, but saved by Lothor and (as punishment for stealing the Scroll of Empowerment and disrespecting Lothors orders) shrunk down to be Marah's new pet. In the episode "Good Will Hunter", Lothor later restored him to normal accidentally. He is also the one who reveals Shimazu and Vexacus's plans to Lothor. In the final part of the two-part series finale episode "Storm Before the Calm", he was escaped with some Kelzacs when Lothor's flagship was blown up and during the rescue of Cam Watanabe by the Thunder Rangers. He was later reappeared with them when Lothor calls them near of the Abyss of Evil for the final battle. During the final battle between the Ninja Storm Rangers and Lothor's forces, Choobo was defeated by Shane as the Red Battlized Ranger, although it wasn't quite clear if he was completely destroyed as he was only seen falling down after being blasted by the Battilizer's lasers. Power Rangers: Super Legends Choobo can be seen in Power Rangers: Super Legends. Alternate Choobo An alternate dimension has it's Choobo working at Storm Chargers where he and Zurgane have opposite personalities. Choobo is among those who help Mayor Lothor fight the Evil Ninja Rangers. Personality Choobo is similar to Marah and Kapri as he serves as comic relief of the series, he speaks in a goofy manner similar to that of some brute-type characters seen in cartoons, he is overall not the brightest of generals (though there are some moments were he can be clever) and can be on a bit on the dumb side, but when in comes to fighting, he does take his missions seriously. Powers and Abilities Despite his goofy appearance however, Choobo is indeed a powerful fighter, as well as powerful magic user, in the finale part of four-part episode "Return of Thunder", when he gets enlarge by the Scroll of Empowerment, it took the power of the new Thunderstorm Megzord to finale defeat him. * 'Super Strength: '''In the final part of the four-part episode "Return of Thunder", when Choobo gets enlarged by the Scroll of Empowerment, he is strong enough to best both the Storm Megazord and the Thunder Megazord in battle. * '''Durability: '''Choobo has highly durable and thick skin and can take many beatings from his enemies, in the final part of the four-part episode "Return of Thunder", he got blasted by the combined attacks of the Wind Rangers Storm Cannon and the Thunder Rangers Thunder Blaster, and he did not even get a scratch. Being defeated and exploding as as a result of the Thunderstorm Megazord did not destroy him although he was badly injured by it, but he will be perished if Lothor did not saved him. * '''Kelzak Summoning: '''Choobo can summon an army of Kelzaks to aid him in battle. * '''Multi Attack: '''Choobo can rush and rapidly attack his enemies. * '''Teleportation: '''Choobo can teleport to any location at will. * '''Invisibility Jump: '''Choobo can turn himself invisible and jump in incredible heights. * '''Clear Head: '''Choobo can turn into a larger transparent version of his own head. ** '''Bad Breath: '''In his transparent head form, Choobo can breath out a gust of stinky gas from his mouth. * '''Energy Lasers: '''Choobo can fire orange colored energy lasers from his hands. * '''Energy Strings: '''From his left hand, Choobo can fire light blue colored energy strings that will hit the enemy, and will allow him to control him or her with his force, similar to that of a puppet. ** '''Light Empowerment: '''Choobo can shoot green light at those in his thrall to deepen the control. * '''Fire Breath: '''Choobo can breath out strong flames from his mouth. * '''Light Vision: '''Choobo can fire red colored light beams from his eyes. Arsenal * '''Staff: '''Choobo wields a a long white Staff that aids him in combat. ** '''Staff Crush: '''By slamming his Staff to the ground, a larger staff will appear and crush his enemies. ** '''Lightning Bolts: '''Choobo can fire light blue colored lightning bolts from his Staff. ** '''Hyper Spin: '''Choobo can spin around at full force and repeatedly attack the enemy with his Staff. * '''Backpack: '''Choobo carries a refrigerater-like backpack behind his back that he can use two abilities with. ** '''Energy Orbs: '''From his backpack, Choobo can fire clear white energy spheres that will go around and trap enemies. ** '''Mega Hands: '''Also from his backpack, Choobo can launch large green hands that will grab the enemy and pull them into his backpack and trap them into his dimension. ** '''Alternative Dimension: '''In his Backpack is an alternative dimension were Choobo can trap his enemies in, also in this dimension, he is more stronger. Behind the scenes Portray * In [[Power Rangers Ninja Storm|''Power Rangers Ninja Storm]], Choobo is portrayed by Bruce Hopkins, and in ''Power Rangers Super Legends'', Choobo is portrayed by David Lodge. Notes * Choobo's laid back and comical personality contrasts his Super Sentai counterpart, who was more of a brute character, and was serious with no humor what so ever. * Choobo is the only original general of Lothor's army to survive until the final battle, but he doesn't participated at the destruction of the Ninja Ops with Lothor, Marah and Kapri. * Choobo's appearance in Super Sentai and original footage looks drastically different. In Super Sentai footage, he is shown to be a darker shade of green, while in New Zealand footage, he is shown to have be a lighter shade of green. Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Storm **Episode 1: Prelude to a Storm **Episode 2: There's No “I” In Team **Episode 3: Beauty and the Beach **Episode 4: Looming Thunder **Episode 5: Thunder Strangers, Part I **Episode 6: Thunder Strangers, Part II **Episode 7: Thunder Strangers, Part III **Episode 8: Nowhere to Grow **Episode 9: Snip It, Snip It Good **Episode 10: Return of Thunder, Part I **Episode 11: Return of Thunder, Part II **Episode 12: Return of Thunder, Part III **Episode 13: Return of Thunder, Part IV **Episode 21: Good Will Hunter **Episode 22: All About Beevil **Episode 23: Sensei Switcheroo **Episode 26: Shane's Karma, Part I **Episode 27: Shane's Karma, Part II **Episode 28: Shimazu Returns, Part I **Episode 29: Shimazu Returns, Part II **Episode 30: The Wild Wipeout **Episode 31: Double-Edged Blake **Episode 32: Eye of the Storm **Episode 33: General Deception, Part I **Episode 35: A Gem of a Day **Episode 36: Down and Dirty **Episode 37: Storm Before the Calm, Part I **Episode 38/Finale: Storm Before the Calm, Part II }} See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Ninja Storm Category:PR Generals Category:Lothor's Army Category:Deceased PR Villains